


裂变（下）

by renjianfeipin



Category: meanplan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjianfeipin/pseuds/renjianfeipin
Kudos: 4





	裂变（下）

5.

三年后的这天Mean也跟Plan一样，任由身体被层层冷冽的黑夜包裹。他穿着一身轻便的黑色运动装，鸭舌帽盖住了半张脸，没人认得他是谁。他穿过黑暗潮湿的小巷，来到他们的起点。

那个和善的男人仍旧笑着在门口迎接他。

六年前，他顶着一张青涩稚嫩的脸朝着那人鞠躬，用青春最好的年纪请求一个生存下去的机会，那时他知道简陋的出租屋里还有等待着他回去的Plan。六年后，他已经足够成熟，不必为了生计发愁，更有了颠覆和掌控的能力，可是偌大的一间公寓，无论多么精巧的设计，无论放置多少绿植，都再也留不住Plan。

“P'Nook。”他摘下帽子朝男人点点头。

酒吧里换了新的乐队表演，Mean记得上次的乐队主唱是个高挑的女孩。

“她不唱了。”摇曳的灯球和嘈杂的音乐交错晃动，Zanook的眼中闪过一丝遗憾，“去做正经工作了。”

Mean点点头，没再追问下去。似乎生存在如今这样的环境，把做音乐当成一种正经的工作就变成了一个幼稚的笑话，然而总有人愿意认真又郑重地去完成这个笑话。他望向舞台中央，曾经他也站过的位置，他想，如果“放弃”这件事可以像女孩所做的一样那么干脆那么简单就好了。如果他能够释然地选择放弃，如果他能放弃Plan的话……

八年来，他有太多这样的机会，但没有一次可以干脆利落地做到。

和Zanook找了个稍微安静些的地方坐下，Mean要了一杯他从不敢喝的烈性酒。他已经很久没有进入过任何人潮纷杂的地方了，粉丝需要的是一个温柔阳光的男人来作为她们的寄托，那他就要扮演好这个她们需要的角色。但是在今天，他突然有了豁得出去的勇气。

看着Zanook欲言又止的样子，他就知道聊起当年的事情在所难免。

他们之间发生了什么？为什么会惨淡收场？又为什么会以这样畸形的姿态重新回到彼此身边？

Mean终于咽下了那口酒，浓烈热辣的味道差点要割伤他的嗓子。

那次争吵过后，沉默占据了他们的生活的大部分时间。谁也不愿意就此臣服于对方的理念，谁也不肯认输，任凭倔强和固执逐渐盖过了被一次次争吵消磨的爱意。

在某一次录节目的化妆间里，他们又一次吵得不可开交，因为Plan刚知道Mean即将要去参加一部电视剧的拍摄，而他连Mean什么时候去试镜的都不知道。

Mean隐瞒了他，Mean正在偏离他们当初构想的一切，这个认知几乎砸得他喘不过气来，愤怒到了极致反而变成了无解的失望，他问Mean是想做演员还是想唱歌，他说Mean我可以成全你不做你的绊脚石。

Mean无话可说，他只是想通过这样的方式来养活他们的音乐，他只是想让这条路走得更轻松一些，他看不得Plan不被认可时的失望，偏偏Plan不认同这一点。于是他抱着气急败坏的Plan把人抵在墙边，Plan挣扎着拒绝他，双手不停推据着他的肩膀，他却用尽力气强硬地含住了Plan的嘴唇强吻。

谁也不会有空闲的时间去在意推门而进的John。

他们之间唯一一个秘密，也被John发现了。John在震惊过后很快恢复了平静，在Plan推开Mean带着嘴唇上细细密密的齿痕离开化妆间后，他认真地劝Mean跟Plan分手，各种意义上的分手。

他从来不需要知道前因，也不需要知道他们之间的感情到底有多么深沉热烈，他只知道一旦这段恋情成真，Mean的未来将会统统葬送。

Mean说：“P'John，Plan是我唯一的底线。”

他有自己的固执和坚持，但他从来没有放弃过Plan。

是Plan先放弃了他。

等他拍完戏回到公寓的那一天，空空荡荡的房子里陪着他的只有缓缓下落的灰尘。

……

……

酒精让Mean的喉头开始哽咽，他努力吞咽着想要咽下这窒息一般的痛苦，结果却无济于事。可他表面仍旧是平静的，寡淡冷峻的神色像极了当年Plan离开时的样子，回忆并不是重点，他还有更重要的事情要去做。

他顺着Zanook的手指看到了那个他一直在找的人。

一个身形和他相仿的男人，就连细长的眼睛都跟他仿佛如出一辙。

“Mean，我可以理解你，但……”

“P'Nook，我已经过了冲动的年纪了。”Mean把帽子戴好，笑着说，“我只是想要跟他确认一些事。”双手抵在额头对P'Nook告别后，Mean追随着那个男人的背影离去。

夜色笼罩的巷口似乎能藏匿一切的欺骗和罪恶，男人手指转着钥匙悠闲地去往下一家主题酒吧，那里等待着他的下一个猎艳对象。

易拉罐滚落在脚下，又被毫不在意的踢开，黑色运动鞋踩过路面一小湾积水，Mean捏紧了外套口袋里那把锋利的美工刀。

他们分手后Mean试着找过Plan，然而他得到的只是Plan面对陌生人一般冷漠的回应。他想不明白，为什么Plan会走得这么决绝这么悄无声息，他也怨过Plan，可满腔的不甘和委屈就在听到电话那头的Plan轻飘飘的一声“喂”之后就统统瓦解崩裂。然后Plan说Mean，我不愿意在音乐上对你妥协，所以我们没办法再一起走下去，和你在一起很累很痛，我们不要再继续了。

即算是这样，他也没恨过Plan。

那年异常的热，到了凉季气温也没能降下来，热流感病毒在人群间传播扩散，一时间人们似乎离不开口罩组建的隔离带，Mean记得Plan在这方面反应一向迟钝，于是他开了没人认识的新账号在社交平台上时刻提醒着Plan那些琐碎的事情。

新年伊始Plan签了新公司，仍旧挣扎在无人赏识的边缘，对一切旧事只字不提。而Mean因为那部戏收获了一批固定的粉丝，开始在节目上推销自己的音乐，过程难免提起前组合、前同事，他也能笑着说出官方得体的回答：“虽然音乐理念不合但是哥哥对我很照顾”、“很怀念很感谢那些时光，是生命中非常重要的记忆”。他还是那样不要命似的工作，因为他心里始终都噎着一口气不肯认输，他想要证明给Plan看，他真的没选错路。

后来他想Plan挂掉电话前对他说的话没错，Plan说他们即使再怎么亲密也是两个独立的个体，分开后时钟照旧行走，太阳照常升起，然后总有一天他们会发现，人活着也并不是非谁不可。他从期待走向绝望，从痛苦走向麻木，他的世界在切割了一半之后仍旧在时间的抚慰下愈合。

直到他听到Plan住院的消息。

公司取消了Plan的行程说是出了车祸，那时Mean在剧组里拍戏，心急如焚却根本走不开。他在拍完一场后向一边的John打听，可John却用及其不屑的语气对他说：“你担心他干嘛？他才没事，是昨天晚上跟人玩儿过火了这会儿在医院里养伤呢。”

Mean仿佛听见一声尖锐的嗡鸣，他扯过John的肩膀急切地质问，双眼都要瞪出血丝。

然而他从John口中再听不到其他的信息，John只是一遍又一遍地警告他要珍惜现在拥有的一切，别为了一个人毁了自己的未来。

Mean也不打算再纠缠下去，毕竟对于现在的他来说，查到Plan所在的医院并不是件难事。

那天是周二，太阳晒得路面滚烫。他穿上了衣柜里最不起眼的衣服来到那家医院，病房号随便一问就能知道，但具体什么病症却没有人肯说。

汗珠一颗一颗地落下来，Mean等不及电梯直接走了楼梯，等到爬上九楼，他的后背早已经汗湿一片。他无法平静，颤抖着身体在病房外用力平复着呼吸。过了大概有五分钟，他抬手擦掉滚落眼角的汗珠，用发颤的双手拧动了门把手。

世界开始在他眼前不断坍缩，那一瞬间仿佛是天旋地转，紧接着一切都在他眼眶中模糊了。

他从没想过有一天重逢，会见到这个样子的Plan。

就像现在他也没想过会在这里遇到Plan。

男人惨烈的咒骂和痛呼在这条小巷回荡，刺透了脆弱的耳膜。Plan如同失控的野兽那样一下一下狠狠地踢着男人的腹部，地上满是酒瓶的碎渣，他把男人的手踩在脚底用力地碾。

月亮惨淡的光线笼罩了Plan，然后他抬起头和Mean对视，穿过重重叠叠的阴暗和潮湿，只要一眼，从前所有的记忆便统统涌了上来。

坐在病床上的Plan在震惊了几秒钟后，缓缓地扯起了嘴角：

“好久不见，Nong Mean。”

对视时的震惊、怀疑还有强烈的窘迫，都在Mean还没做出反应时，被Plan小心翼翼地掩藏进眼底，只留下了淡漠和冷峻。

他眉尾贴着纱布，嘴角深色的淤青随着他抿嘴的动作刺痛了Mean的眼睛，短袖的淡蓝色病服根本盖不住嫩白脖颈上颜色暗沉的掐痕和手腕处结痂的伤口。

Mean连呼吸都要停掉了，被病服包裹的身体残破不堪，但破碎的主人却微扬起下巴，神情充满着倔强的洒脱和高傲，就像是濒死的黑天鹅。

他如坠冰窖。

6.

Mean曾经写过一首最不像他自己的歌，那天让John空出行程后他抱着吉他独自去往他和Plan曾经住过的那个出租屋。空荡的屋子在告别了他们之后，再也没找到下一任主人。经年累月的灰尘覆盖了闲置的沙发和床板，在空气流通的时候打着旋儿地落下来。

他把自己关在那里三天，除了Zanook谁也没见过。床尾的字已经有些模糊了，可他还是能看得清楚，他坐在坚硬的床板上，仿佛这样就能一直一直把自己锁在过去那些个可以被称为青春的日日夜夜。

他几乎是用眼泪完成了那首歌，John找到他时，他的眼睛肿的不像话，面容憔悴任谁也不敢相信这竟然是一个正当红的艺人。

那首歌阴郁、沉重，里面有扭曲的世界，也有碎裂的空间。John一下子就否决了这首歌发布的可能性，因为这跟Mean的形象不符。Mean是温柔阳光的男人，他不能有腐烂的阴暗面，他必须要活成别人期望的样子。

然后John让Mean走进录音棚去唱那些或者甜蜜或者心碎的情歌，那首Mean真正想要唱出来的歌曲，就像垃圾一样被丢进了无人问津的角落。

录完歌他在录音棚外面坐了很久，天空黑漆漆一片，没有月亮，更没有星星，窗外架构的防盗网让他觉得自己就像被困在一个巨大的笼子里，无形的石块压得他快要喘不过气。每一次录制歌曲，他都要经历这样的失落和迷茫，但他知道他必须要自己站起来，因为蛰伏和忍耐是达到目标必经的路程。

这天晚上Plan似乎心情不错，Mean从录音棚回到公寓已经半夜，Plan正认认真真地擦掉盛放慕斯蛋糕的小碟边缘不小心沾上的奶油。

Mean知道Plan高兴的原因，一位歌坛前辈在某个知名的音乐节目上演唱了Plan的歌曲，并且在个人账号上给予了他很高的评价。Mean对那位前辈很熟悉，前不久还因为批评他“只会写口水歌”而被粉丝攻击，最后还是他出面道了歉。

Mean把包挂好，走向跪坐在地毯上的Plan身边，越靠近时，Plan身上被奶油浸染的甜香越浓，惹得他想再靠近Plan深深地嗅一嗅。Plan没有多说话，只是把蛋糕推到了他的面前。

这是他们确认关系以来，他第一次吃到Plan亲手做的东西。蛋糕放少了配料，味道很淡，可他仍旧珍惜到不愿意那么快就全部吃完。

Mean很喜欢吃慕斯蛋糕，除了冰淇凌这是他的最爱吃的东西，高兴的时候喜欢、难过的时候喜欢，和Plan在一起的时候更喜欢。

分开后的第一个生日，他在剧组，同组的演员给他买了一个非常漂亮的蛋糕，裱花和点缀都精致得无可挑剔，他一边跟别人笑闹着一边吃，吃完又去跟别人闹，等到所有人都累了，他再慢悠悠地沿着酒店空落落的长廊走回自己的房间。

就像从一场戏里跳脱出来又进了另一场戏，Mean一向敬业，所以直到回到房间，严严实实把门关好的那一刻，他才脱力一般地垮下了自己的肩膀。

再好的蛋糕也不过就是那种味道，Mean觉得这些花哨的东西还不如一份米饭来得实际。然后他知道，原来他喜欢吃的不是慕斯蛋糕，而是Plan做的慕斯蛋糕。同样的，决定蛋糕口味的并不是做法或者技巧，也不是配料或者工具，而是做出蛋糕的那双手。

那之后Mean再也没吃过慕斯蛋糕，因为每吃一次，那平淡的味道就会让他心里的失望加重一分。

他侧过头，现在Plan正抱着一份水果塔放在腿上用叉子小口小口地吃。Plan吃东西吃得细，被水果莹润的嘴巴小幅度地嚼着，垂下来的睫毛细细密密，Mean又觉得大概水果也不是那么难以下咽了。从前军事训练的时候，Plan因为吃东西慢常被同队的男孩嘲笑，揶揄地说他像个小姑娘，Plan气倒是气，也不过踹几脚泄愤，从没因为那几句话就改变什么。

Mean想这就是Plan，能改变他的只有他自己，他的倔强和固执得以让“青春”这两个字永恒地停留在他的生命里，说到底，是Plan骨子里的叛逆和傲气，才使得Plan成为了一个永远不会长大的小孩。

他们之间的温情往往易逝。通常他们很少交流，因为Mean知道Plan只是需要他来解决性欲，他们已经不在彼此的圈子里了，交谈对他们来说比沉默更尴尬。所以干脆让游戏和性爱来填补这三年造就的沟壑，在亲密的假象里欺骗对方，继而也能欺骗自己。

洗完澡以后Mean坐在床沿擦头发，毛巾覆盖了他的视野，使他只能听到铃铛响起时清脆的声音。头发半干不湿的，他也没有了再去吹干的心思，把毛巾拿开丢到一边，他的小猫就完整地展现在眼前。

嘴里叼着项圈的小猫缓缓地爬到他身边，Plan穿了一件墨绿色上衣，单薄的布料透出了皮肤的肉色和肩膀腰臀诱人的轮廓。Plan把项圈放在他的手边，乖乖地跪坐好，抬起眼眸眼睛亮亮地看着他，好像在等待着美味的小鱼干。

因为项圈上的字，Plan并不喜欢戴它，但是今天他却主动把项圈交给了Mean。见Mean没有反应，Plan甚至低头轻轻蹭了蹭Mean的膝盖。

Mean伸手轻抚了几下眼前毛茸茸的头发，Plan顺从平和的样子就像打破的玻璃碎片，每一个碎块都缓缓地扎进他的身体。他常常在Plan因高潮意乱情迷的时候问Plan怎么会变成这样。Plan咬紧了下唇不吭声，只有充满情欲的喘息像刚被救上岸的溺水者那样在他耳边停留。即使在这种时候，也始终是Plan在掌控他，他对此束手无策。

只有一种情况不会。

Plan手里攥着的包装袋在Mean给他扣好项圈的时候被放进了嘴里。他献祭似的微仰着头，睫毛垂下来发颤的弧度也在显示着他的紧张和不安，可他还是在等待着Mean，因为他知道Mean喜欢这样的游戏。

Mean仍旧和从前一样对Plan有着不易察觉的控制欲和独占欲，因为他想要成为Plan所有情绪的源头，也想要成为Plan的唯一。

撕开包装以后是一枚散发着水果甜香的小圆环，Mean记得他在第一次使用时Plan在床上彻底崩溃的样子——他从来没见过的样子。

带着哭腔挣扎着哀求，大腿贴着他的腰部痉挛，Plan叫他哥哥，叫他老公，叫他一切从前羞于启齿的称呼，可就是没叫过他的名字。

拖长了尾音的、黏黏糊糊的一声“Mean——”

他再也没听过。

惊喜伴随着失落席卷了他，他发现了Plan致命的弱点，但无论怎么诱哄Plan都不肯再给他多一分。

Mean知道Plan不喜欢这么玩儿，但是现如今竟然主动叼着它求欢，具有强烈的讨好的意味。Mean不敢奢求Plan这样的表现是为了用自己的身体来安抚他，于是他又问Plan是不是发生什么事。

Plan摇摇头，乖顺地请求他：“请您给Plan用。”

他根本不知道，这么做除了加重Mean的痛苦以外没有任何的作用。

Mean无声地盯着Plan，好像看到Plan身体里那个小孩在离他远去，他却只能眼睁睁看着找不到任何挽留的方法。沮丧和难过、不甘和愤怒在一瞬间吞噬了他，他拽着Plan的领子把人拖上床，双手掐住了Plan脆弱的脖子。

稍稍用力，颈动脉就在他掌心一下一下地跳动，手掌触到的皮肤温软细腻，他看着Plan偏头微微皱着眉，像个玩具娃娃那样任他摆弄，突然就卸了所有的力气。

我该拿你怎么办，Plan。

他松开手，瘫软地俯在Plan身上，就像中了枪的小鹿，无力地任由鲜血汩汩地从身体里流失。

Plan身体僵了几秒，随后又偏头轻轻舔舐Mean的耳垂，又用小牙包住轻咬。Plan显得稚嫩的虎牙现如今只剩下了小小的弧度，所以除了撩拨以外Mean感觉不到一丝疼痛。然后Plan翻身跪坐在Mean的腰腹，Mean现在看起来比他当初还要易碎，满脸的泪痕，鬓角也被眼泪沾湿。Plan肩膀处的衣料颜色深了一块，他犹豫了一下，还是伸手轻轻抹掉了Mean下颌的泪水，然后他俯下身子，褪下了Mean的睡裤，抬眸问：“可以吗？”

Mean没有回答，用手臂挡住了自己狼狈的脸。

Plan觉得这是Mean的默许，于是他笨拙地低头给Mean口交。Mean全身发颤，生理上的快感远远比不上心里的痛苦。

他不知道该怎么开口，他想告诉Plan，告诉他曾经的伙伴、他的爱人，他的另一半——

我想要的不是这个，Plan，我想要你回来。

他永远都记得那一天，他和Plan重逢的时候，也是他失去Plan的时候。

Plan背靠在床头，明明虚弱又单薄，却还是用淡漠不屑的神情对他说：“是我自愿的啊。”

他被钉在原地浑身发抖，过了许久，他走上前，手撑在Plan身侧，像一只被逼到绝路后因绝望而暴怒的野兽，他盯着Plan嘴角的淤青、脸颊的划痕，一字一句地说：“既然你这么想要，那不如来找我。”

Plan的眼神在一瞬间散了，可很快就恢复了平静，他用他遍布伤痕的手臂圈住了Mean的脖子，轻轻笑着：“Nong Mean也玩儿吗？”

他扣住Plan的后颈，偏头用力地贴上擅长吐出伤人字眼的双唇，牙齿啮咬着侵犯。Plan被挤到了伤口痛得直发抖，可他却顺从地张开嘴巴，勾引Mean侵占他的舌尖。

接吻对于他们来说曾经是一件无比甜蜜愉悦的事，写出新歌要接吻、发了新专要接吻、演出结束也要接吻，但此刻这个充满着血腥味的吻，没有人能从中获得快感。

走出医院后Mean给Plan的经纪人Pupae打了一个电话，这个现如今离Plan最近的人，他希望能从她身上了解一些三年间Plan身上的空缺。

Pupae对他们的事情一无所知，Plan的沉默让她认为从前的一切对Plan而言都是伤害，所以她对Mean也有些戒备，她说：“Mean先生，如果您真的关心他，就让您的团队不要再消费他了。”

Mean无话可说，咬着嘴唇犹豫了很久，到头来只有一句“对不起”。

无奈之下他只好一而再再而三的请求P'Nook帮他，因为他知道P'Nook支支吾吾的拒绝里一定隐瞒了会让他崩溃的事实。

那天P'Nook喝得酩酊大醉，在客人散尽的上午，日光照射进刚装修好的内厅，崭新的桌椅让Mean觉得四周连同记忆都开始失真。P'Nook搂着他的肩膀，话没说几句就开始哭起来：

“我看得出来他压力很大的，那阵子来找我的时候状态真的很差，我只是、只是劝他找个方式解压……我不知道他怎么会被Frank这种暴力狂骗……”

他的声音在寂静的空间无限放大，每一句都像爆发的岩浆灼烧着Mean，Mean攥紧了衣衫下摆想让自己冷静下来，但是颤抖的身体却出卖了他。Mean甚至不想问P'Nook为什么会隐瞒这件事，因为他太了解这两个人了，如果不是Plan的要求，P'Nook不会在他再三的恳求后才肯说出口。

晚上Plan应约来到了Mean的家里，第一次以臣服的姿态跪坐在Mean的腿边。他身上的瘀痕和伤口已经淡了，但还是能看出一些痕迹。Mean把他抱上床从额头到脚踝细细地吻过，将他撩拨得全身颤抖，然后Mean问他安全词。

他慵懒地躺在床上，手指攥着枕头边缘，露出那副冷淡又充满诱惑的表情，咬了咬下唇，他带着笑意说：“没有安全词，你想怎么玩都可以。”

Mean不可抑制地暴怒，他想这就是Plan把自己折磨进医院的原因，过往每一次的性爱他都谨慎地温柔以待，他珍惜地用自己的双手捧住Plan这团冰凉的雪，却没想到会眼睁睁地看着这团雪消融。他捏着Plan的脸，逼Plan做出回应：“你也是跟他这么说的？”

Plan自然不会回答，用赤裸的双腿在Mean腰间轻蹭，仿佛热情似火，但Mean知道，Plan已经把自己完完全全地封闭了起来。

他破开Plan生涩的身体，好像也撕裂了自己。

Plan遍布红痕的后背被Mean一点一点吻过，比起从前那些伤处，他留下来的这些简直就像蜻蜓点水。Plan在他只进入一个头部时就没了声音，原本绯红的脸色变得煞白，下唇也被咬出了齿痕，只有喘息声颤颤巍巍地泄出来。他捏着Plan的下巴，让Plan转过脸来和他接吻，他看到Plan被眼泪浸湿的睫毛，又不知Plan的眼泪是因为什么。

汗水浸湿了两个人紧贴的胸口和后背，Plan睁开眼睛，湿漉漉的目光望着Mean，Mean觉得好像Plan对他的疏离少了几分，他们离从前又近了一点，于是也跟着红了眼眶，手臂捞过Plan的肩膀咬着红透了的耳朵，下身用力一挺。

Plan僵直了身体发出一声呜咽，随后又瘫软在他怀里。他一边舔吻着柔软的耳垂一边挺动下身，Plan彻底失守，眼泪断了线似的落下来，沿着下颌滚落进床单。Mean根本看不得Plan这幅隐忍又可怜的样子，干脆按住Plan的脖子把人禁锢住不让Plan转头看他。Plan还是没有任何夸张的声音，只有小小的啜泣也被Mean死死按住他后颈的手给压进了枕头。

Mean看着Plan晃动的肩胛骨，下塌的细腰和微微翘起的臀瓣，感受着被包裹的紧致和湿热，他觉得身上像着了火，快感的迷失让他有一瞬间觉得自己回到了那个狭窄的出租屋，他和Plan发生了争执，最后又因为一场性爱而回归正轨。

他在自顾自地寻求一个让时间倒退的幻觉，清醒后才发现原来幻觉毫无意义，他们都被现实弄脏，无论如何也回不到过去。

7.

空气中遍布着潮湿的味道，黏腻地在夜幕中流动，一街之隔的不远处，还能听到醉酒青年的咒骂或是高呼，纷乱的世界，没有一处能够享受安宁。哪怕是人迹罕至的地方，也总有人承载着难以言说的重量。

Mean从背后抱住了Plan，月光下他们的影子仿佛融成了一体。Plan喘得剧烈，就连身体也在发抖，地上的那个人踉踉跄跄地爬起来，在他们两个都分神的时候逃往巷口。

他们没有追上去，Mean的手臂把Plan圈得很紧很紧，他想用自己的体温将Plan冰凉的皮肤捂热。

Plan急促的呼吸随着时间的流逝而逐渐归于平稳，他低头盯着地面，一动不动地盯着，像是灵魂陷入了深深的沼泽。

“我们回家吧，哥哥。”Mean轻声地叫他。

下一秒Plan像失去了所有力气那样瘫软地几乎站不住。Mean的双手牢牢地撑住了他。

Mean不知道Plan遇见Frank是巧合的偶遇还是跟他一样废了心思的调查，但他知道他们来到这个小巷的目的都一样，那就是要这个人来偿还所有的痛苦。可Plan的手不应该与暴力扯上任何的关系，所以他阻止了Plan，同样也阻止了自己。

他俯下身把Plan背了起来，身上的重量比从前轻了不少，Plan趴在他背上就像一根轻飘飘的羽毛。他怕Plan飞走，紧紧地扣住了Plan的膝弯。

直到回到公寓，Plan都没有说过一句话。

他把Plan放到床上，一遍又一遍拂开Plan垂落的刘海，那里面藏着一双他盼望着能得到回应的眼睛。

墙上的时钟指针走向零点，Plan突然伸手握住了Mean的手腕。空洞的眼神向上缓缓地落在嘴唇，像是在无声地索求一个吻。

Mean原本不想做什么，但Plan却凑上来吻得非常撩拨，温软的手心解开皮带抚上下身的时候，Mean的神经在一瞬间绷紧了。

他揽着Plan的腰把人放倒在床上，近乎失控地啃咬Plan的耳垂和侧颈，接着他直起身子，难耐地扯开了Plan的衬衫纽扣。Plan合拢双手，举到Mean的面前，刘海垂下来盖住了他的眼睛，他小声地说：“绑住我。”

Mean可以为Plan做所有事，年少时心里闷的那一口气，早就在他看到Plan身上伤痕的那一瞬间消失殆尽，取而代之的是沉甸甸的愧疚。就算知道此刻他只是Plan驱散阴影的工具，就算知道自己再也不可能成为Plan最特别的那个人，只要Plan要他做的，他都会去做。

他们对峙了三年，现在他选择认输，却也为时已晚。

用来绑住Plan的工具并不难找，他们不止一次这么做过，只是这次Mean显然没什么耐心，只囫囵地在Plan手腕处系了一个结扣。Plan的手腕和他的脚踝一样纤细，腕骨突出的弧度就像冰淇凌的小尖顶那样诱人品尝，他吻过Plan嫩白的能看到交错血管的脚背，也吻过小腿和膝盖那几道因滑板摔伤而留下的疤痕。

他虔诚又迷恋，其实自始自终，他们之前的支配者都是Plan，从没改变过。

Plan安静得可怕，面对Mean的撩拨，他只是颤抖，Mean向上看去，看到Plan的眼神空茫茫一片，好像一潭死水。他唯一能在Plan的眼中看到自己的时刻，现在也被残酷地夺去了。痛苦再次风暴一般席卷而来，他不想再看下去，不想连用幻想欺骗自己也变成一件奢侈的事，于是他摸到了床头散乱的西装领带，俯身给Plan蒙住了眼睛。

Plan头偏了一下，像是要拒绝，但是Mean没给他这个机会，Plan不喜欢黑暗，Mean发现跟Plan再次确立关系后的每一次性爱Plan都要求他开着床头灯，高潮的时候Plan的眼睛紧紧地望着他，像要把他永远地困在自己的眼睛里。

握住Plan的脚踝向上推开，他的双手沿着腿根摸过柔韧的腰身，又来到敏感的胸部，Plan抖得更厉害了，连呼吸声也开始散乱。被绑住的双手向上伸着，微翘的指甲颤颤巍巍，似乎想要摸到Mean的脸。他看起来可怜又无助，但是Mean却狠心的将绳扣拉过头顶系到了床头。

Plan扭动着手臂挣扎，以往的经验让Mean选择了不去在意，直到Mean把润滑膏挤进他身体的时候Plan才突然绷紧身体小声地叫了他一声：

“——Mean。”

尾音在随着身体发颤，突如其来的惊喜砸中了他，要知道这是Plan第一次在床上喊他的名字。他的身体像被沸水煮过似的滚烫，双手握住Plan的膝盖向两侧打开，怀里的身体抖得越发厉害，“Mean，Mean……”Plan带着哭腔的声音就像一双手那样把他的心脏托得好高好高。

他挺身进入，俯身将手撑在Plan头侧缓缓地挺动。Plan的双腿在他身体两侧屈起又落下，摇着头不停叫着他的名字，过了不久就只剩下微弱的啜泣。

Mean瞧着Plan可怜，忍不住凑上去吻他的嘴唇，这才发现Plan的双唇竟然毫无血色。

他仓皇地摘下了蒙眼的领带，天蓝色的领带已经被打湿成了更深的颜色，Plan的睫毛湿润地黏在一起，未适应的光源让他皱眉紧紧闭着眼睛。

Plan还在发抖，平常早就因为过度敏感而起反应甚至射过一次的下身，这次竟然丝毫没有勃起的迹象。

种种的反常让Mean丢掉了再继续的想法。

“Mean……”

Plan还在喃喃地叫他，他于心不忍，终于一边亲吻Plan的嘴角一边给出应答：“哥，是我，我在，我在这里。”

大概是手腕的束缚和黑暗让Plan失去了安全感，Mean一时间有些后悔，Plan一定是怕极了才会这样一直不停地叫他的名字。

脑海中猛然划过一个念头，像飓风过境那样席卷而来。

平静地说着“我没有安全词”的Plan，和现在这个因为强烈的恐惧而发着抖叫他名字的Plan……

他捏着Plan的下巴，说出了一句连自己也不敢相信的话。

“安全词，是我的名字，对吗？”

意志即将瓦解崩溃的时候，他的名字是Plan唯一的寄托。

许久，Plan咬着下唇，微不可察地点了点头。他的眼睛被湿意笼罩，像叶尖滚落的一颗颗清澈的露水。

此刻，他终于向Mean敞开了所有的秘密，如同一只被敲碎了的贝壳，只剩下了柔软脆弱的内里。Mean松了力气后，他的双腿便无力地下滑垂落到皱皱巴巴的床单上，“十一月十六号，你没有来。”他的声音微弱又委屈，夹杂着哭过后的气音，“你没有来。”他又重复了一遍。

十一月十六号，Mean在札幌拍戏的第三周，札幌被银白色的初雪覆盖。

Plan坐了红眼航班来到这里，他跟Mean很多次说过的一样，对天气的变化极其迟钝，以至于现在他只能穿着一件薄羽绒服瑟瑟发抖的在飘雪的街头去找寻一辆亮起空车车灯的出租车。

他和Mean的关系仍旧没有缓和，Mean瞒着他接下这部戏，临走前只给他在床头留了一张嘱咐他按时吃饭的字条。他们的分歧仍旧存在，爱情打不碎它，Plan只能把它暂时搁置，然后放低身段来到这里想留住Mean。

他记得自己拨了三通电话，但是Mean都没有接。第四通的时候，John的声音穿破了耳膜：“Mean不方便接电话，等他拍完戏我叫他给你回。”

Plan就握着手机停下脚步站在了十字路口中央，余温随着雪落后的冷冽消散，身边的人来人往就像倒退的时间，让他仓皇失措。他慌张地说出了自己酒店的地址，语气甚至带上了恳求的意味，他说我在这里等他，如果，如果他不方便的话我可以去找他。

John敷衍地应答几句就挂掉了电话。

Plan拢紧了大衣，他觉得好像有什么东西正从体内一点点流失。他从没想过有一天自己会变成这样，也没想过爱这个字是这么艰难苦涩。他的确比Mean还要更早认输，可他不是向Mean妥协，他是对爱情妥协，因为他比自己想象中的、比Mean想象中的还要更爱他。

可是Mean没有来。他等了Mean两天，等到街边的积雪消融进黝黑的烂泥里，Mean都没有来。

“我不知道这件事，哥……对不起，我不知道……”Mean在Plan的眼泪里彻底崩溃，被欺骗的愤怒也比不上汹涌而来的难过，如果在札幌他见到了Plan，那么他们之间也许根本不会变成现在这个残酷煎熬的样子。

他抱紧了Plan，又低下头亲吻Plan，咸涩的泪水在唇瓣中消融，Mean抱住Plan赤裸的肩膀吻得无比用力，像是要把自己难言的情绪全部在这个吻里讲述清楚。

他还是爱他，从开始到现在，从吵闹的快乐到寂静的沉默，从排练室里的夕阳到日本的飘雪，他都没有改变过。

离开日本的那天，Plan在MeanIG上前不久发过的那家日料店胡吃海塞了一顿，导致他坐飞机时胃部的疼痛盖过了身上其他地方的痛楚，他捂着肚子冷汗直流，却固执地不肯开口叫服务人员拿药。然后他回到他们的公寓，慢慢的、一点一点的、蚂蚁搬家似的把所有属于自己东西搬出这间屋子，就连墙上粘住的小狮子挂钩都被他扯下来扔进了垃圾桶。

拖泥带水一次也就够了，Plan讨厌透了那种被人拿捏在手里的感觉。说到底，他只是在害怕，害怕这样日久天长地走下去，他真的会为了Mean放弃自己的坚持。

Plan离开以后很快就回归到正常的工作和交际中，不过他们身边的朋友总有重叠，听到Plan说分手都不怎么相信。一个个嚷着“你们就是嘴上说说而已，没几天又得在一块腻腻歪歪”，Plan也没多大反应，就是平常那闹腾劲儿没了，一口一口往嘴里塞米饭，塞得两颊满满当当地鼓起来，又心平气和地说了句：“这次真分了。”跟说了句“菜挺咸的”没什么两样。

然后吵吵嚷嚷的那些个朋友一个个都安静下来，统统看着一脸冷漠的干吃米饭的Plan。

“不是吧，你们来真的？”

“这都多少年了，什么事儿不能商量着来啊？”

Plan放下叉勺，看了他们一圈，神色平静如常：“家也搬了，约也解了，他以后怎么样都跟我没关系。你们跟他来往我也管不着，但有一点咱们说好，这都成前任了，见面肯定尴尬，以后有他的局别叫我。”说完也不看朋友的反应，就自顾自地埋头吃饭。

他觉得自己能过好没有Mean的日子，到后来才发现自己大错特错。什么人总是向前看的啊前方还有更美好的世界在等着你诸如此类的统统都是屁话，哪有人会那么干脆那么义无反顾地向前走，连头也不回一个。

要他做到真的太艰难了。唱歌的时候会不自觉偏台，坐沙发的时候会在身边留下空位，就连听到录音棚外面的响动都会下意识地以为是Mean要走进来和他一同唱歌。那段时光可能就是他的低潮时期，他不仅要跟Mean留给他的习惯作对，还要一个人去面对所有的猜测和谩骂。

某次见面P'Nook好心地劝他可以开始一段新恋情来完成对上一场恋爱的救赎，他却赌气似的随便在舞池里找了个小眼睛的男人。他本来就醉醺醺的，灯光昏暗的时候更加分不清眼前的那个男人究竟是谁，那人嗓音低沉地问他“想不想玩点好玩的”，于是他就凭着满腔的思念和无处安放的爱意被人带离了Pub。

等到P'Nook带着警察闯进来的时候，他身上的伤痕早就无法挽回了。因为没有实质性的性侵害，酒店监控也显示Plan是自己跟着Frank进来的，所以警方也没有办法，嚣张的男人只赔了些钱了事。那天P'Nook坐在病床边，掉的眼泪并不比他见Mean的时候少，Plan艰难地咧嘴笑，扯动了伤口又疼得皱了皱眉。他说：“Phi，当我跟人打架打输了就好了，下次我再赢回来。”

Zanook抬起手佯装要打这个不知天高地厚的小孩，又跟从前很多次一样收了力道只轻轻落在Plan的肩头。

Zanook走后，Plan见到了Mean，他在那一瞬间还以为自己受伤出现了幻觉。

Mean声音颤抖地质问他，但他不想对Mean解释，也没必要解释。

他们就像两条碰撞后分离的线条，想要再次交汇，那必然会变成两个畸形丑陋的形状。

然后他用这样的方式肆意宣泄着他对Mean未了的爱意，他跪坐在Mean脚边的时候什么都可以不用想，不用想他们之间的分歧，不用想Mean曾经铁石心肠的抛弃，他也不用再当那个独立强大的Plan，抛下了所有铠甲，他是Mean的小猫，想要的只有Mean双手的爱抚，就算是疼痛，他也甘之如饴。

给他这么一点点的时间和空间就好，他想要自己的世界里，只有Mean一个人。

8.

Mean年尾成立了工作室，紧接着又发行了新专辑，每天忙得焦头烂额，而早就过了宣传期的Plan则悠闲地跟着公司一同去了外府旅游。Mean会不定时地收到Plan给他发来的照片，比如一只被咬掉了小尖顶的冰淇凌，比如新鲜的蔬菜沙拉，最让Mean忍不了的，是缠在Plan细嫩手臂上的一条蛇。

伤口不是那么容易就会结痂愈合的，就像一个在用恶作剧博取关注的幼稚小孩，Plan也在用这种方式不停讨要着Mean还在意他的证明。

一会儿还有一个采访要做，他一边和Plan聊天一边草草解决了午饭。下一秒Plan又发来了一张照片，他差点被嘴里的米饭呛到背过气儿去。

半边裸露的肩膀，酒店昏黄的灯光盈满了后仰时凹陷的锁骨窝。

“淡了。”Plan说。

Mean知道他说的是锁骨周边的吻痕和肩膀的牙印，只觉得脑袋瞬间乱哄哄。

“你这是干嘛？”他装作一本正经地给Plan回复。

“撩你。”

他笑笑：“我看你是想我了。”

过了许久，那一行字才从屏幕上缓缓地弹出来，他都能想象得到Plan面无表情打字耳朵却红彤彤的样子了。

“新年快乐。”Plan说。

来采访的是个业务能力不错的记者，新专辑上线后给他发出邀请的媒体很多，当然也有很多乐评人争相点评，最不可思议的一个人，是那位曾经看不上他的乐坛前辈。

“我非常喜欢‘野生’，一首具有明显迷幻风格的歌曲，听的时候就像看到了漫山遍野的酢浆草。任何灾难都无法将他们压垮，他们怀抱着恣意生长的野性，散发着生机勃勃的绿，不停地往天尽头铺展延伸。它在诱惑着人们挣脱所有的束缚、放下一切顾虑，整首歌曲都充满了自由的味道。”

“我想，它很适合一个能够光着脚上台唱歌的人。”

“这首歌非常不像Mean的风格，当然，我说的是从前的他。我为我之前说过的话道歉，这张专辑足以证明，他不仅是一名优秀的演员，也是一位非常有才华的音乐人。”

是Plan把手机举到他眼前逼他去看这条乐评，他看了以后兴奋到吐出一句脏话后直接握着手机仰躺在床上来回打滚儿，Plan就坐在他身边摇头微笑。

“对于前辈的评价，Mean先生有什么看法？”主持人礼貌地问他。

Mean轻轻笑了笑，双手在身前交叉，拇指一下一下地蹭着食指上的戒指，他说：“谢谢前辈对我的肯定。正如前辈所说，这首歌我是写给一个能够光着脚上台唱歌的人。”

“他就像野生的酢浆草，承受再多的风雨也没有杀死自己自由的灵魂，我想他的野性大概来源于他的不可捉摸。他时而幼稚时而成熟，他讨厌妥协但也会选择妥协，没有任何事任何人可以改变他，除了……”Mean顿了很久，想起了什么似的低头望着地面，他没有再说下去，“抱歉，就说这么多吧。”

一月二号，新年伊始，Plan被通知入围了一个含金量足够高的音乐奖项，这让他不得不提前回到曼谷，令他遗憾情绪完全消散的是，Mean跟他一同获得了提名，与粉丝间的明争暗斗不同，回程的路上他和Mean还在打赌到底谁能成为最终的赢家。这可不同于平常石头剪子布的游戏，Mean孩子气地立下了一堆Flag，信誓旦旦地说不赢Plan就连喝一周果蔬汁。Plan慵懒地坐在候机厅，脸上挂着笑意，正午的阳光穿透净亮的玻璃金灿灿的洒向地面，跳跃着柔和温暖的光芒。

一切似乎都在慢慢变好。

Plan拿出了随身携带的小本子，里面写满了他一时灵感迸发的产物，表面看起来粗糙的Plan，字迹却小巧工整，有时还会夹杂着几幅简笔画。这里面一半的创作内容都和Mean有关，他用完了好几个本子，但第一页永远都夹着一份完整的创作手稿。

是他这次获得奖项提名的单曲——《灯》。

第一句歌词是：你是坠落城市星星。

与之前那些复杂编曲相比，这首只有吉他和箱鼓伴奏的歌温柔得根本不像他的风格，当然是写给那个与他迥然不同但又无法分离的人。

Mean说他是山野里无拘无束的酢浆草，但他觉得自己是被围困在城市墙角艰难生长的苔藓，是灯火让他看到了的城市稀有的星光。Plan惧怕黑暗，所有安全感的源头来自于床头温暖的灯光，然后Mean代替了它，用温柔绵密的覆盖了他。Mean有发光的时刻，也有疲惫暗淡的时刻，他坚定、认真、执着，这才使得他的光芒得以永恒、得以驱散围困Plan的黑暗。

他们各自经历过最困难的时期，可惜的是那时候他们并不在彼此身边。那段时间对他们来说都不算好，他们越亲密越疏离，几乎是在用自我折磨的方式想要留住对方。

可是后来他们明白，爱情不能成为击碎所有岔路的武器，他们奔向爱情、拥抱爱情，不是为了去消灭差异和分歧，更不是为了让对方成为自己的附属品。每个人都有属于自己的运行轨道，他们在碰撞解体后才跌跌撞撞地磨掉了那些自以为是，成为了像现在这样无比契合的星体。

诉说过彼此无法忘怀的情意后，他们之间的关系还没有一个完整的定义，但唯一可以明确的是，他们不会再成为所谓的“同事”。未来很长，就算没能如同最初构想的那样并肩同行，但也算没有辜负曾经交换的誓言。

“我们要一起唱歌，也要一同老去。”

在每个夜晚默念对方的名字，在日光清透的早晨亲吻彼此的眼睛，听着音响里流动的音符，这仿佛回到了最开始的那一天。他们缓缓地走进一扇名叫旧时光的大门，那里面有他们的青春热血，有他们的痛苦与挣扎，当然更多的是温存和欢愉。

时间静悄悄地走过，每一分每一秒都会被爱意填满。

回到曼谷的时候已经是天色半黑的傍晚时分，Plan坐在出租车上，看着树木和电线杆不停倒退，不动的是天际的烧云，但它也缓缓地变成了深沉的紫红色。

Plan忍不住拍了一张照片在推特上发布，他写：一月二日曼谷的天空很美，有种孤单寂寞的感觉。

不出五分钟就收到了特别提示。

“还很快就变黑。”Mean说。

他咬了咬下唇不自觉地笑起来，车窗外属于城市的灯光正次第亮起，一盏一盏地倒映进他的眼睛，如同洒落了满天的星星。

——新年快乐。

——我们已经说过了。

那就像一封温柔的、跨越了漫长时光的情书。

End


End file.
